icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
San Antonio Rampage
| owner = Spurs Sports & Entertainment | coach = Eric Veilleux (2016-17) | GM = Eric Joyce | media = San Antonio Express-News Ticket 760 | affiliates = Colorado Avalanche (NHL) Fort Wayne Komets (ECHL) | name1 = Tidewater Wings | dates1 = 1971–1972 | name2 = Virginia Wings | dates2 = 1972–1975 | name3 = Adirondack Red Wings | dates3 = 1979–1999 | name4 = San Antonio Rampage | dates4 = 2002–present |reg_season_titles = 0''' |division_titles = '''1 (2014–15) |conf_titles = 0''' |calder_cups = '''0 }}The San Antonio Rampage are an ice hockey team in the American Hockey League based in San Antonio, Texas. They are currently the top affiliate of the Florida Panthers of the NHL until the 2015–16 season when it will become the top affiliate of the Colorado Avalanche. The Rampage is owned by the San Antonio Spurs of the National Basketball Association, who purchased a dormant AHL franchise with the NHL's Panthers and moved it to San Antonio. The Rampage plays in the AT&T Center in San Antonio, the same arena as the Spurs. History In 2000, construction began on the SBC Center, located next to the Freeman Coliseum, home of the Central Hockey League's San Antonio Iguanas. Partnering with the Florida Panthers, the Spurs bought the dormant Adirondack Red Wings franchise and moved it to San Antonio. Local investment for the Iguanas quickly dried up, and the CHL franchise folded. Originally, the team was nicknamed the San Antonio Stampede. However, when a local semipro football team objected, the name was changed to the Rampage.Uminski, Terry. Gearing up for Rampage's 10th season. San Antonio Express-News, 2011-09-06. On June 30, 2005 Spurs Sports & Entertainment purchased the Panthers' interest in the franchise, assuming sole ownership of the AHL club. They also entered a multi-year affiliation agreement with the Phoenix Coyotes. On September 7, 2006 The Rampage unveiled their new uniforms with the official colors now being black, white and silver (the same motif used by the Spurs, as well as other Spurs-owned teams). While the primary and secondary logos remain the same, the crest of the jerseys now displayed just the bull’s head, giving it a more sleek look. On 11 April 2007, the Coyotes announced that they had fired Rampage general manager Laurence Gilman, who had been with the Coyotes organization for 13 years. http://www.phoenixcoyotes.com/news/press_release_details.php?ID=5758 On November 23, 2009, the Phoenix Coyotes fired Greg Ireland. He was replaced by assistant coach Ray Edwards; Mike Pelino was named assistant coach. Ray Edwards was officially named head coach of the San Antonio Rampage prior to the 2010–11 season. Their main rivals are the Texas Stars (located near Austin) and, until 2013, the Houston Aeros. After the 2010–11 AHL season, the Coyotes came to an agreement with the Portland Pirates to be their new AHL affiliate, leaving San Antonio without an affiliate. On June 29, 2011, San Antonio officially became Florida's top affiliate for a second time. In the 2011-2012 season, the Rampage finished with a record of 41-30-3-2, good enough for 87 points to qualify for the sixth playoff seed in the Western Conference. They faced the third-seeded Chicago Wolves in the first round, taking Game 1 and Game 2 at home to take a 2-0 series lead in the best-of-five series. They then lost to the Wolves in Games 3 and 4 in Chicago, leading to a Game 5. In Game 5, the Rampage took a 2-0 lead, but the Wolves rallied to tie the game, sending it into overtime. After 25 minutes of overtime, San Antonio winger Bill Thomas passed to center Jon Matsumoto, feeding defenceman Roman Derlyuk to score the series winning goal on his belly to secure the first series win in franchise history for the Rampage. The goal is known to many fans as the Goal Heard Round the Alamo, and is the most important in Rampage history. On March 18, 2015, the Florida Panthers announced that they had entered into an affiliation agreement with the Portland Pirates to begin in the 2015–16 season, thus ending the Panthers' second term as San Antonio's NHL affiliate. On April 17, 2015, it was announced that the Rampage had come to a five-year affiliation agreement with the Colorado Avalanche. The market was previously served by: *San Antonio Iguanas of the CHL (1994–1997, 1998-2002) *San Antonio Dragons of the IHL (1996–1998) Season-by-season results Team Captains *Lee Goren, 2003–2004 *Paul Healey, 2004–2005 *No Captain 2005–2006 *Bryan Helmer, 2006–2008 *Steven Goertzen, 2008–2009 *Jeff Hoggan, 2009–2010 *Nolan Yonkman, 2010–2013 *Greg Rallo, 2013–2014 *Greg Zanon, 2014–2015 Team records Single season :Goals: Don MacLean, 33 (2006–07) :Assists: Yanick Lehoux, 42 (2006–07) :Points: Yanick Lehoux, 73 (2006–07) :Points (Defenceman): Colby Robak, 39 (2011–12) :Penalty minutes: Pete Vandermeer, 332 (2007–08) :GAA: Jacob Markstrom, 2.32 (2011–12) :SV%: Travis Scott, .931 (2004–05) Career :Career goals: Brett MacLean, 74 :Career assists: Brett MacLean, 81 :Career points: Brett MacLean, 155 :Career penalty minutes: Francis Lessard, 613 :Career goaltending wins: Josh Tordjman, 82 :Career shutouts: Josh Tordjman, 9 :Career games: Sean Sullivan, 212 References External links *San Antonio Rampage Official website *The Internet Hockey Database San Antonio Rampage Category:American Hockey League team Category:American ice hockey teams Category:American Hockey League teams Category:Ice hockey teams in Texas